


【冬叉】Jarhead

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 特种兵au，不服管士兵冬×控制狂军官叉CP：冬叉，冬寡，叉骨×原罪





	【冬叉】Jarhead

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：军痞，粗口，双直男设定，虐，一方死亡（慎入！！！）

Jarhead，海军陆战队的代称。

起源于这搞笑的罐子模样的发型，当然，也是因为海军陆战队的士兵和罐子的相似之处——一个不需要用脑子的中空容器。

再次穿上军装，巴基望着颈上的军牌，叹气。

当兵从来都不是巴基的选择，甚至连参军的申请都是发小史蒂夫给填的。海军陆战队大概是所有兵种里最苦最累的，巴基没有像其他被分配过来的人那样抱怨，虽然心里也是叫苦连天。其实巴基这性格根本不适合当兵，他根本不是那种听指挥的人。所以，第一天报道就吃了苦头。

刚进了所在的二排营帐，行李都还没整好，那群军痞们就围上来，“新来的？”语气轻挑得像在酒吧调戏脱衣舞娘，巴基也不是什么善茬，随即行李一丢，和他们打了一架。这群已经训练过一段时间的士兵，各个壮得像头牛，巴基一人难敌四手，他们三五个扑上来就把巴基按在地上，不一会儿便将他捆在铁质床头。他们中的小头头用火枪烧红了有着USMC的烙铁，就往巴基腿上按。巴基条件反射地大吼大叫，却根本感觉不到疼痛。

那天负责训练他们的军官就坐在不远处看着，他叼着烟，左腿支起来，手肘横在膝盖上，默不作声地擦着枪。他冷笑着看着那群军痞子闹腾，不制止，也不干预。那个军官留着胡子，但眉眼看起来还算年轻，大不了巴基几岁，却有上士军衔。虽然不算什么大官，但架子很足。也许是那深邃眉眼的缘故，巴基猜他是个意大利裔。

按完烙铁，军痞子们一哄而散，巴基这才得以从不知道谁的皮带里，把自己的右手挣脱出来，赶紧查看了一下自己的左腿——上头根本没有什么烙印。

“那是个玩笑，按在你腿上的不是那个烧红的。巴恩斯？这他妈的什么鬼名字！”那个年纪不大的上士走了过来，把军牌丢给巴基，“这是你的，除非你死了，否则我不想在除了你脖子以外的其他地方看到它。”巴基这才注意到这个看起来很瘦弱的上士，其实肌肉还挺结实。巴基张了张嘴，还想问关于烙印的事，那个上士凑过来，蹲下身，抬手脱掉了上衣，他指了指胸口，靠近心脏的地方那个写着USMC的烙印，“这个印记是种荣耀，想要，你就得自己去挣。”

身材真不错，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。

上士上上下下观察了巴基半天，把嘴里的烟丢地上，起身离开营帐，留下句不咸不淡的“欢迎来到这个鬼地方。”

这真他妈的是个鬼地方。

第一天训练，上士就给了他下马威。原因是上士自我介绍的时候，巴基偷笑了。

“你他妈的在笑什么？！”上士明显动怒了，那双泛着淡金的眸子凌厉得能戳伤人。

巴基赶紧收敛笑容，说道，“没什么，上士。”

“没关系，说出来让大家一起乐一乐。”上士微微勾起嘴角，但那双冷冽的眸子却没笑。

“没什么，上士。”巴基加大音量，再喊了一次，希望上士能这么放过他。

但上士似乎笑了，那双眸子冷得像可怕，几乎要将巴基冻僵，“你他妈的再说一遍。”

“我说，没什么？！”巴基被惹怒了，他甚至没称呼眼前的男人上士。

上士这回真的乐了，他一脚踢在巴基的左小腿上，巴基整个直接跪下了，“两百个俯卧撑，准备。”

这里他妈的就是地狱。

巴基做完了两百个俯卧撑，已经去了半条命，却又要跟着队伍负重跑。

“跑起来，兔崽子们。拿出你们昨晚给人口的热情来！”上士也跟着他们一起跑，边跑边喊话。

士兵们哄笑一片，甚至有新兵蛋子朝下士吹了口哨，笑闹道“下士，下回一起啊！”下一秒那人就被上士拖出来，猛踹了一脚，捂着屁股灰溜溜地归队。

海军陆战队大多是军痞，这一点从来都没有错。要嘛有污点，要嘛本身是流氓罪犯，准备送上前线赴死。当然，也有像巴基这种被分配来的倒霉蛋。巴基一直自视是个混蛋，每一任女友，就连娜塔莎都不断强调，“巴基·巴恩斯，你他妈的就是个混蛋。”但到了这，巴基觉得自己简直是小儿科。这里最痞的就是他们的上士布洛克·朗姆洛，第一天来到这，那家伙就告诉他们所有人，“尽管来招惹我，老子他妈的不怕你们。”要让一群地痞流氓怕你，你只能把自己变成比他们更坏，只做地痞流氓是不够的，你要让这群混球知道，谁他妈的是老大。

也是几年之后，看到上士亲手拿出自己的旧照，巴基才敢把照片里那个笑起来有点傻气的小平头，和这个几乎不会笑的冷血动物联系在一起。

布洛克·朗姆洛是冷血动物，这是二排里流传最广的一句话。

“就他那样，会有女人喜欢吗？”

“说不定就有女人喜欢他这种控制狂！”

 “你说他会不会在床上也这样？”一向不参与话题的巴基，难得开口说了一句。这群除了训练无处发泄的士兵，茶余饭后就喜欢讨论上士的私生活。

“要不？你到我床上试试？”

从巴基背后传来的声音，不是上士又是谁？

操！

巴基第一次体验到什么叫倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙，被上士直接拖出去加训，在瓢泼大雨中，举着盛满雨水的钢盔，足足定军姿定够了两小时，巴基从头到脚都泡在雨水里，连带内裤都湿透了。上士就那么坐在营帐口，叼着烟看着巴基淋雨，“巴恩斯，淋爽了吗？”

“爽了，下士。”

“我没爽到啊，接着站！”

操！这人他妈的真是个恶魔！

巴基直到深夜才被放了回去，衣服一脱，就倒行军床上。刚迷迷糊糊地睡过去，紧急集合号就响了。跟着二排的士兵们全副武装，冲到训练场，却看到上士叼着烟坐在钢管上，面无表情地瞄了眼手表，“7分钟？这他妈的要是在前线，你们现在全他妈的是尸体。都他妈的给老子滚回去！”上士愤怒地把烟丢地上，用军靴捻灭，转身就走。

整个二排垂头丧气地回了营帐，躺下不出三十分钟，紧急集合号再次响起。大家叫苦连天，埋怨上士是不是欲求不满，折腾他们来了，但还是忍着满肚子怨气全副武装赶到训练场。

“五分半钟，你们他妈的是老子带过最差的一届！”上士看也不看他们，自顾自地点了支烟，“滚吧！老子他妈的不想看到你们！”

回到营帐，巴基都懒得拆装备了。说不定还得来一次，拆了也白拆。于是就那么靠在床头，结果当晚也没再响紧急集合号了。反倒是天刚擦亮，起床号就响了。所有人哀嚎着起来，赶到训练场上集合。

“昨晚爽吗？”上士整个人精神抖擞，军装整整齐齐，军靴擦得油光发亮。

“爽！”所有人一齐大吼一声，生怕惹上士一个不开心，今晚继续折腾他们。

上士笑了，勾起的嘴角带着一个痞到极致的笑容，“我没爽到啊，今晚继续。”

这人他妈的是不是有毛病！

特种兵的训练，从来都不轻松。

巴基抱着枪在枪林弹雨中匍匐前行，耳边是子弹呼啸而过。然而，这不是战场，是训练。上士坐在那悠哉悠哉地晃着椅子，让他们在泥泞的小水潭里爬行，还架了好几挺机枪在那持续扫射。巴基和其他士兵一样，边爬边骂上士是变态控制狂！

“兔崽子们，这是真枪实弹。别抬头，前进，前进，别停下！”

巴基旁边的家伙是个死刑犯，杀人的时候很有种，这会子反倒没胆了，说什么都不往前继续爬了。“你他妈的不想死就往前爬啊！”巴基拉了他一把，那人却急了，猛地站起来，直接被子弹击中倒地。

“Holy shit！”上士愣了一下，似乎从来没遇到这种情况，他立马抬手，“停止射击！医疗兵！”他冲过来检查，但已经回天乏术。

一枪爆头，子弹甚至直接穿透了钢盔。

“Fuck！”上士狠狠地隔空踹了一脚泥潭，对着那人的尸体咆哮，“我他妈的让你别抬头，你他妈的要是听我的，现在还他妈的活着！Fuck！Fuck！”上士深吸了一口气，缓了半天才吐出句，“上帝保佑。”扯下了那人的军牌。

巴基和所有新兵一样，呆呆地愣在那，看着那人的尸体被拖走。他永远都不会忘记，死刑犯那双浑浊无神，至死都不曾合上的眼睛。这是梦魇，一辈子在巴基脑海里挥之不去。

上士说的对，这里就是地狱。

训练很苦，但不再有人忤逆上士的任何命令，所有人都开始清楚，这是要上战场，不是儿戏。至少，从那以后这群新兵蛋子不敢再把战争当儿戏。

几年下来，巴基已经学会了忍，被骂得狗血淋头，也能咬着牙，行一个标准的军礼，说句“Sir, yes sir.”他们和上士打成一片，上士也不再像以前那么痞了，或许他骨子里并不是个兵痞。偶尔还能看到他叼着烟，手里捧着本诗集。意大利裔的他，甚至写了手好花体字。

巴基曾经向上士借书来看，却觉得那些酸溜溜的诗根本就是狗屁不通。巴基不喜欢诗，他恨不得把这狗屁玩意儿撕了！但上士很喜欢，他一遍遍地读，还时常忽略巴基的求欢。

是的，成为上士的副官之后，巴基也成了他的床伴，但上士完全下了床翻脸不认人，操练起来就知道体罚巴基。真他妈的就是个混蛋中的混蛋。巴基壮着胆子这么说了，上士不怒反笑，嘴角勾起一个痞笑，“我他妈的就是混蛋！”巴基就此被被上士从床上拎了出去，在沙漠中吹了一夜沙尘。

有多少人退伍之后也根本走不出战争的创伤，更不要说他们这群在训练中看到战友惨死的人。备受噩梦的折磨是这群士兵的常态，巴基甚至不记得那死刑犯长什么样，但有时一闭眼满脑子都是那透着绝望的眼睛。

连死，也不得安宁。

如果有酒，该多好……

一个铁质的马克杯递了过来，巴基闻得出来，那是伏特加。也不知道，多久没喝过这玩意儿了……

“喝吗？”

上士在巴基身边坐了下来，嘴里叼着烟，“明天就要上前线了，谁知道以后喝不喝得到。”圣诞夜两军停战，这是规矩。在战壕里，上士的脸上和巴基一样，满是污渍，军靴也灰蒙蒙的。

巴基微微一愣，抿了一口，酒不算好酒，但在沙漠里能喝到这个已经很让巴基满足了，“你怎么会有酒？”

“今天是圣诞节前夜，我未婚妻是战地记者，她带来的，就一瓶。”上士只是抽着烟，脸上微醺，似乎已经喝了一些。

“你未婚妻？”巴基挑了一下眉，他没想过这家伙有未婚妻，“正不正？”

上士瞄了巴基一眼，笑道，“你肯定见过，贴在展板正中的那个。”

“卧槽！席恩娜·施密特是你未婚妻！”巴基简直吓到了，他甚至一度要想着那个美丽的女人才能入睡。

在二排他们整了个展板，所有的士兵都把自己的女友、前女友或者梦中情人贴上去，每张照片上都有她们对应的名字，似乎这样就会慰藉心中难以平复的寂寞。席恩娜·施密特是她们中最受士兵们欢迎的，一头漂亮的红发，性感的妆容，穿着不知是谁的白衬衣，露出修长的双腿。

“是……”上士沉默了一会儿才开了口，“我是第一个把她贴上去的，那天你不在，可能被我罚站呢……”

“啧……你他妈的什么毛病，把未婚妻贴上去给他们意淫？”巴基也点了支烟，重重地吸了一口，“要我才不舍得，她真他妈的辣！”

“人都是我的，还在乎照片？又不是只有一张。再说，我不带头，有人贴吗？”上士笑了，痞气淡成了无奈。

军营里都是男人，总会有人不甘寂寞地想方设法地自慰。很多人都会拿着女友的照片，边自慰边喊着那女孩的名字。但自慰过度，第二天训练整个人都蔫了。上士一气之下搞了个展板，带头贴了张照片。那个展板，美名其曰叫分享。但巴基很快就发现，再也不可能出现躲各种地方自慰的情况了。展板摆在室外，没有人狂放到在光天化日之下手淫给别人看。而回到营帐，累得动都不想动，他们可能连那个女孩长什么样都记不真切了。看起来那个展板是让这群军痞子白日宣淫，其实更是他们的活着回去的动力。让他们知道，还有人在等着他们，就算没有又怎么样，活着回去才最重要。

但，谁又能保证自己能活过明天呢？

“原来是你整的，真他妈的阴！”巴基笑骂着，却也忍不住八卦，“对了，你不会对着席恩娜的照片做那档子事吗？”

上士微微挑眉，呼出烟雾，“不然老子日子怎么过？”

男人的话题无非就是女人，巴基还是紧追不舍，“她今天来探视，你今天下午没给我们训练，是不是去跟她那啥了。”

上士的嘴角勾起了他的专属痞笑，“是啊，怎么？还想3p啊……”

巴基默默抿了口酒，“好啊！下次叫我！其实我还蛮喜欢她的！”

上士眼微微一眯，巴基立马就发现危险，“噌”地躲到离上士半米远的地方。

“想得到挺美！要不是明天上战场，老子绝对会打断你全部三条腿。”上士如是说道。

听他这么一说，巴基就放心了，重新靠了回来，“喝吗？”

上士接过来，也不知道是渴，还是怎么的，猛地喝了一大口。

“嗨！就这半杯！”巴基二话不说去抢酒杯。

上士不悦地撇撇嘴，“那也是老子的！”

两人小孩子般地在那抢了半天，上士突然停了手，巴基趁机把那一小半杯酒给干了。

“要不去我房里？我那还有小半瓶。”上士起身，提议道。

有酒喝，何乐而不为呢？巴基跳起来，拍拍屁股就跟了上去……

沙漠中异常炎热，都是男人，两人也没想那么多，默默地都脱掉了上衣。

“敬席恩娜！”巴基举杯，说出了让上士大跌眼镜的祝酒词。

“不是吧你？”上士挑了挑眉，似乎也没有不高兴，反而笑着举起酒杯，“敬席恩娜！”

男人最爱以酒会友，喝过酒似乎什么过节都能化解。

“你杀过人吗？在战场上。”巴基发问了，他知道上士是从阿富汗被调回来训练他们的。

上士沉吟了几秒，才缓缓地回答，“杀过。”

“什么感觉？”巴基追问道，“你害怕吗？”

“害怕？第一扣动扳机的时候，我连害怕是什么都不知道了。”上士淡淡地回答，语气像说今天是个晴天。

“那……击中敌人的时候是什么感觉？”巴基还是不放弃。

士官叹了口气，回答道，“血雾……眼前一片血雾。”

两人沉默了好一会儿，巴基才打破了这个窘境，“我以前一直觉得你是个混蛋！”

巴基拿起上士摆在桌上的合照，那是上士小时候的照片，上头是两个满脸稚气的男孩，“这是你双胞胎兄弟？也太像了吧！”

“我也觉得你是个混蛋。”上士靠在床头，瞄了眼巴基手里的相框，“是！我左边那个是我哥，他有个外号叫‘老爹’，他那会儿是恐怖武装分子，我一枪击毙了他。”

 “卧槽！”巴基突然觉得有点吓到，“你他妈的连亲哥也不认？”

“荣誉是要靠自己去挣的！”上士指了指胸口那个USMC的烙印，“不杀了他，老子拿什么升官发财！再说了，老子就是个混蛋！”

“你他妈的还真是个混蛋！”

两人再次陷入沉默，上士猛喝了一大口酒，然后以巴基肉眼可见的速度倒在床上。

醉了？

巴基伸手戳了戳上士的脸，没反应，真他妈的没用。沙漠里缺水，但巴基还是去打了点水，帮上士擦了把脸，这样也能让他睡得舒服点……

卧槽！

手刚触到皮带，就被上士一个过肩摔丢丢地上了。

卧槽！

被上士吻住的时候，巴基整个人都懵了，但下一秒随即回吻了。这家伙……吻技真他妈的真好！

酒后乱性，似乎不可避免，醒来时巴基整个头都嗡嗡的。上士已经穿戴整齐倚在床头，食指和中指之间夹着根烟，屋里没有烟灰缸，床边已落了一地烟头，“醒啦！”

巴基哼了一声，翻了个身，“我还能躺多久？”

“把衣服穿好再躺下，这样随时都能走。”上士没有逼巴基起来，只是给出了个提议。但，巴基没能再睡多久，战争的号角就吹响了。

席恩娜跑来做战地记者，士气大增，士兵们争先恐后地要做她的警卫员。上士只是淡淡看了眼自己的未婚妻，说了句，“给她配把枪。”

真正上了战场，巴基才明白上士曾经说过的，战争根本没有所谓的胜利者。巴基极度渴望看到上士所说的血雾，他不想打仗，他迫切想离开这鬼地方。但，他艰苦训练多年，他想在退伍前看到一次上士说的血雾。可惜……巴基并没有看到。他脑海里唯一的血雾是，那个在训练中死去的死刑犯被爆头。而血雾散尽，他只记得那双空洞无神，溢满绝望的眼睛。

是战争变了吗？

不……

战争没变。

但人心，变了。

空军快速解决战斗，曾经所向披靡的海军陆战队成了起威慑作用的摆设，他们不过都是中空的容器，像个罐子一般，不需要脑子，只要无条件服从上级的命令。军队并不像巴基想的那样，战争暂时告一段落，巴基有权利选择是否退伍回家。不走就是傻子，他可不想在这里丢只手臂什么的，巴基果断地提交了退伍申请。上士看了他一眼，二话不说，盖章批准，签下了自己的大名。

巴基问上士走不走，上士说他走不了，“我是死刑犯，只配死在战场上。知道我为什么打死我哥吗？因为我别无选择，他不死，死的就是我。他会亲手杀了我。”

巴基退伍了，几周之后被遣送回国。上士继续留在军队，升了军士长，后来又升了上尉。从这个战场下来，继续去下一个，一身象征荣誉的勋章，笔挺的军装掩盖得住伤疤，掩不掉梦魇和心魔。岁月从来都不饶人，上尉也终于有机会告假回家，和相恋多年，已为他生育了一个女儿的未婚妻席恩娜·施密特结婚。巴基也去了，作为他的伴郎。

婚礼前夜，上尉没有办单身派对，而是去了巴基那。上尉坐在床头抽烟，巴基抚摸着他胸口的烙印。上尉告诉巴基，假期结束他又要出征了。巴基调笑着，如果你为国捐躯，你的席恩娜就归我。“你他妈的不是有娜塔莎了？”上尉给了巴基一个不带情欲的吻之后，笑着开了口，“如果席恩娜和娜塔莎都愿意，我不在意！托付给你，我放心。”

巴基失神地望着上尉那深邃的眉眼，我等你回来。

他没有想到的是，一别几年，等来的却是席恩娜的信，问他去不去上尉……不对，是上校的葬礼。

几年间上尉战功累累，升了中校，为国捐躯，追授上校。

巴基倚在床头，抽了一夜的烟。

原来，每个人都难逃一死……就连上校也是。

手握步枪多年，上了战场却一枪未开，巴基没有见识过上校所说的血雾。但午夜梦回，他无数次的想念那曾经发誓一辈子不会再去的沙漠，想念沙漠里的那个疯狂的圣诞节，想念圣诞节和那人分享的那杯酒，想念酒后乱性的那个夜晚……

巴基是穿着军装去的，来出席葬礼的士兵也大多如此。上校的妻子席恩娜·施密特安安静静地坐在那，几年不见依旧美丽动人。她没有哭，怀里是根本不知道发生了什么的女儿。巴基走过去，朝那个他曾经喜欢过的女人行了个军礼，表示愿意替上校照顾她们母女两一辈子。美丽的红发女人微微一笑，“谢谢，我自己能照顾好我和他的女儿。”巴基一瞬间明白，为何当初上校会笑，因为眼前这个美丽又坚强的女人，不需要一丝一毫的怜悯。她站在台上，微笑着面对所有来宾，“今天站在这里送别我的丈夫，布洛克·朗姆洛，他死得其所，我为他感到骄傲。感谢各位的到来，但在这里我恳请你们擦干泪水。布洛克只是死亡，不需要眼泪。谢谢，谢谢大家……”

她的发完异常简短，没有追忆没有告别，有的只是比我们所有人都来得坚强，巴基相信这人女人能让在场的每一个人肃然起敬。

走到上校的棺材前，他身上甚至披着国旗，多么大的殊荣。巴基行了个标准的军礼，思索着，战死对于他来说是不是最好的结局……

永别了，上士。

永别了，朗姆洛。

永别了，我曾经的爱。


End file.
